


A knight of hope

by MagicBiscuit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Pining, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBiscuit/pseuds/MagicBiscuit
Summary: In which Sumia is training, hoping she can improve
Relationships: Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 13





	A knight of hope

Sumia sighed heavily as she picked up her lance from the dusty ground. She had snuck away from the Shepherds’ camp and was training all by herself. She kept failing, tripping over her own feet as she tried to attack the worn out dummy she "borrowed" from Fredrick. She was covered in cuts and bruises, from head to toe, but that didn't stop her. She was training so hard for a very good reason.

She was a liability to Chrom.

She had been minding her own business, trying her best to do her duties as a pegasus knight when she overheard Robin talking to Chrom. They spoke quietly as if they were afraid someone would overhear them, but Sumia heard enough to get the gist of it.

She could feel her heart sink as she had tried to process the information.

From what she could gather some people in the army were going to be removed from the frontlines. When she thought of her own skill level she couldn't help, but think that she belonged in that group. She was decent in the air, but without her pegasus she was hopeless. Cordelia was better than her in any perceivable way. It made perfect sense for Robin to make that decision.

Yet her heart wouldn't allow it.

She wanted to fight by Chrom's side. She wanted to fight for her country just as much as the other Ylissian knights. So she intended to train as hard as she possibly could for as long as time itself would allow. She wanted to be good enough for her country. For him.

"Sumia, what are you doing all the way out here?"

Sumia jumped at the sudden call and dropped her lance. Her feet got caught up in it, causing her to trip and fall straight on her face.

Chrom had such terrible timing.

He'd rushed by her side in an instant. He was quick to pull her back up. "By the gods, Sumia" he began, but stopped the moment he saw her face. She watched him turn pale as she awkwardly brought up her hand to cover her bleeding nose. He quickly swatted her hand away. "Don't do that" he chided. He cupped her chin in his hand and mumbled, "Let me see."

Their eyes met for a second before Sumia cast her own eyes down. Without saying anything he brought his pure white cape up to her nose. She could already see the pained expression on Fredrick’s face in her mind's eye, but she didn't dare to step away. He didn't seem to be thinking about that at all.

He spoke her name. She forced her own eyes back upwards. Her heart pounded in her chest as they silently kept the eye contact. When he spoke again his voice seemed soft. "What are you doing all the way out here?" he asked.

She put her hands behind her back and began wringing them nervously. She couldn't tell him the truth, at least not all of it. "I just wanted to train a bit" she tried, having no idea how to sound convincing. "Don't want to lag behind, right?" He frowned and at first she wasn't certain he heard her due to his cape muffling the sound of her voice, but then he spoke.

"What in Naga's name gave you the idea that you were lagging behind?"

The response stunned her a bit. Just what did he mean by that? Instead of asking him that question, however, she tried to laugh it off. "Well, you know clumsy Sumia and all that" she said, eyes on anything, but him. "Besides isn't more training just good? Gotta get it all under control, you know?"

He didn't say anything. She shot him a quick glance. He was frowning deeply and his mouth looked like a thin line. Was he angry at her? She wanted to run away, but she couldn't. What had she done? How had she angered him? The silence that followed felt suffocating. Oh, gods she just wanted to hide!

When he finally broke the silence with a heavy sigh it came as a relief. His face had smoothed out and he shook his head slightly. She looked at him questioningly. He mumbled something about appreciation before scooping her up in his arms. She blinked in confusion, no quite certain what had just happened. The moment she put the pieces into place her cheeks turned bright red.

He chuckled at her reaction. "I'm taking you to Lissa so she can do something about all of these bruises. Just hang tight, okay?"

She looked over his shoulders and saw her lance, still lying one the ground. "My lance-" she began, but he cut her off. "I'll come back for it later" he said. "Right now, you're my top priority." her cheeks turned redder at his words. He didn't seem to mind, however.

"Hey, Sumia?"

"Yes, Lord Chrom?"

He gave a small sigh. "Next time you want to have a training session, tell me. We can do it together." She looked up at him and he smiled at her. Maybe it was the exhaustion that made her woozy, but there was something about him that seemed so...tender. All she could do was nod. "I would like that very much" she said.

As they entered the makeshift infirmary and Chrom put her down on one of the beds. Chrom smiled at her again before he left to find Lissa.

Sumia found herself hoping. Maybe, with his help, she could be a Pegasus knight worthy of Ylisse. Maybe she could even become a Pegasus knight worthy of serving him.

Heart began racing as another thought crossed her mind, but she quickly shook it away.

A worthy knight had to be enough.

She wouldn’t allow herself to hope for more.


End file.
